But the World isn't Split into Good People and Death Eaters
by RattleTheStarsAndPages
Summary: An Investigative Auror Mystery, Part 1 of 3 / Dramione. The Mentalist AU. In Progress. / "Malfoy? Are you ok?" Hermione asked. He cleared his throat. "Sure. Just another victim." "You weren't still friends?" "Not anymore." He strode away from the scene, heading to the apparition point. "But he used to be my best friend. He used to be like my brother."
1. Chapter 1

**But the World isn't Split into Good People and Death Eaters**

\- An Investigative Auror Mystery

* * *

 **Part One of Three / Chapter One of Six**

 **Author:** SimpsonSortia ( simpsonsortia)

The Mentalist AU. This story is based on episode 02x14 'Blood In Blood Out'.

 **Synopsis:** "Malfoy? _Are you ok?" Hermione asked._ _He cleared his throat. "Sure. Just another victim."_ _"You weren't still friends?"_ _"Not anymore." He strode away from the crime scene, heading to the apparition point. "But he used to be my best friend. He used to be like my brother."_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Office of the DMLE_

* * *

Hermione Granger, Special Auror In Charge of the Investigative Auror Department, stood before her world-class team in the office dragonpen of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Great work today, everyone." She commended. "Emerson, you handled that situation with aplomb, you'll be highly praised in the final report. Thanks for you work all. Have a good night."

"Are you coming to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink with us, Granger?" A voice called from the back.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid. Too much paperwork you've all left me!"

A chorus of groans went up from her team. She'd worked brutally hard over the past two years to build the unit up into something more efficient and reliable than her predecessor had cared for. Being a significant part of the war effort held it's own trials and tribulations in earning respect and making her voice heard, but she'd stuck at it, and now she and Harry, who had rightfully earned the honour of being the youngest ever Chief of the DMLE, had the most elite and dependable group of Aurors the Ministry had ever seen. And Hermione had an even more select group under her leadership in the Investigative Auror Department.

The entire DMLE worked more synchronized with each other than ever before. The Hit Wizards knew who to talk to about Ashwinder bites or an overdose of Hog's Head Brew in the Department of Intoxicating Substances, and the Improper Use of Magic Office were going for weekly drinks with Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. The Potter, Granger and Weasley administration was without a doubt progressing in leaps and bounds. So when Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, had approached Hermione to discuss the possibility of an ex-Death Eater coming aboard as an Auror Consultant, she'd naturally been beaming with pride at being selected to head up a new initiative.

At first, Draco Malfoy had been abrasive, standoffish, frequently rude, and generally more of a nuisance on cases than any help. But, like all troubles Hermione had faced, with a lot of work and some professional tough-love, it soon smoothed out and Malfoy quickly fell in to the frenetic rhythm of the Investigative Auror Department. Now, he worked on most of her cases. She trusted his understanding and knowledge, and he, albeit at times begrudgingly, followed her leadership and instinct. He was a formidable addition to her highly successful department, and together they were an imposing pair. Professionally of course. The whole of the Ministry knew that Hermione Granger had no time for dalliances, and could barely be dragged away from her work for lunch or for a round at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks for this, Hermione. It's much appreciated." Harry nodded to her through her office doorway. "Ginny will kill me if I'm late home again this week."

Hermione laughed. "Best you get home then, Harry. You're cutting it fine as it is."

"Have a good night. Try to get to the Cauldron if you can, might do you good." He grinned at her and ducked out, leaving the dragonpen empty save for the last couple of stragglers, one of which slipped into her office soon after Harry had left.

"I'm heading out for the night, boss." He told her, haughtily arranging his cashmere scarf. "Shan't imagine I'll see you at the pub."

"Thanks for today, Malfoy. Much appreciated as always." She replied, ignoring his jibe.

"Good night, Granger."

"Night, Malfoy."

A sudden _whoosh_ interrupted the quiet as a memo flew into her office and circled around, hovering a couple of inches in front of Malfoy.

"A late one." She remarked, watching his face drain of the little colour left as he read each word at least twice over. "Malfoy?"

He swallowed heavily before responding. "It's, er, nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"No. It's... It's fine. I'm fine."

"Malfoy, you know better than anyone I investigate for a living. Tell me what's going on, or I'll just find out for myself."

He sighed, screwing the parchment up in a tight fist. "We'll probably be called in anyway. There's been a murder. In Suffolk."

She nodded. "I'll get my things."

"It's, er... It's..."

"Draco?"

"It's Goyle. Gregory Goyle. He's been killed."

* * *

 _An alleyway in Ipswich_

* * *

"Auror Granger, I didn't realise we'd contacted you yet."

"Healer Caldwell." Hermione shook the hand of the Mediwizard in front of her. "We're here on personal business first."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Malfoy. Owled for identification of the corpse."

Malfoy nodded, heading over to the sheet-covered body a few feet away from them, gently pulling it back to reveal the vacant eyes of their former classmate.

"A little sensitivity would be appreciated, Caldwell." Hermione frowned at him. It wasn't a rarity for Malfoy to be treated with disdain, even from their colleagues, but she was adamant that it would be stamped out. All of her team deserved respect, no matter what their personal lives entailed now or previously.

"It's definitely Goyle." Malfoy choked out.

"Could be a mugging gone wrong?" Hermione asked the Healer.

"It could be but I doubt it. He was left with his family signet ring, although his wallet and wand are missing."

"Most likely an attempt to hide identification, I would assume."

"He did have this left on him, though." Caldwell produced a parchment scroll prepared for owl posting. "Addressed to Draco Malfoy, care of the DMLE."

Draco looked up.

"Contained these strings of runes. Patrol haven't yet been able to identify them, no surprises there." Caldwell passed the parchment to Hermione.

"Any idea why he'd been trying to get in touch with you, Malfoy?" She asked.

"He'd sent me a few messages. Said he needed help." Malfoy murmured. "I couldn't get involved."

Hermione nodded, familiar with the clause of his probationary contract with the DMLE, forbidding him from having any contact or affiliation with known or ex-Death Eaters. It was meant to be an encouragement for him to assume more positive and productive engagements and acquaintances, but she knew first-hand how hard it was to cut off people she cared about from her own life.

"Thank you, Caldwell. Please send over the forensics report to my office." The Mediwizard nodded and left them. "Malfoy? Are you ok?"

He cleared his throat. "Sure. Just another victim."

"You weren't still friends?"

"Not anymore." He strode away from the crime scene, heading to the apparition point. "But he used to be my best friend. He used to be like my brother."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Chapter Two coming shortly as a bonus, then weekly updates. Feedback is always appreciated. You can also find me on tumblr as simpsonsortia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 _DMLE Offices_

* * *

"Meeting in Harry's office in 10 minutes please, Malfoy." Hermione leaned against the edge of Draco Malfoy's desk in the main dragonpen of the DMLE office.

He sat hunched over the string of runes. "Yes, boss."

"Ron will be joining us as well. We'll be working with the Auror Office on this - they feel it's a bigger matter than just left to Investigation."

"Yes, boss."

"And Malfoy?"

"Mm?" He looked up at her.

"We'll solve this."

"Oh I know. But I trust the Aurors."

He turned back to the parchment in front of him as she raised a hand to pat him on the shoulder.

"Malfoy. Visitor." An Auror called across the room to them. Hermione quickly dropped her hand as Malfoy stood up.

She heard the whispered _'Oh no'_ under his breath as he made his way around the desks to the woman standing in the doorway.

 _DMLE Boardroom_

"It's so good to see you after all these years, Draco."

"You too, Mrs. Goyle." He placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"You never visited him in Azkaban, did you?"

Malfoy shook his head. They both knew he could never return there after he had finally left. Not even to visit his own father.

"I always told him what you were up to, kept him updated with how you'd progressed. He was always happy to hear you were doing well. He always looked up to you, Draco. He cared about you very much." Malfoy swallowed, unsure that he could handle this conversation at this moment. "You'll be helping look for his killer, won't you?"

He sighed. "Mrs Goyle, I wish I could. It's a case out of my hands, I won't be assigned because of the personal connection with the vic- with Greg."

"But they won't understand. They think he's been killed because of what he used to be involved in. But he's not any more. You understand that Draco? He doesn't believe in that any more."

He reached across the table to take her hand - the hands that had so often nursed scraped knees and given him paper bags filled with Fizzing Whizbees and Ice Mice as a child. "I know Mrs. Goyle. But that's what this looks like, and we have to trust the authorities to do their job."

"But Draco, you are the authorities now. You're here to help them. That's your job, isn't it? He left them. Gregory had a job. He had friends. He wouldn't lie to me."

But despite the tears in her eyes, he just could not bring himself to give her false hope. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Goyle. There's nothing I can do."

* * *

 _Harry Potter's Office, DMLE_

* * *

Draco entered the grand office of the DMLE Chief and took the empty seat next to Hermione, as conversation faltered. He was used to this, people talking about him behind his back, quietening as he approached.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "How are you holding up, Malfoy?"

"I'm fine." He responded, hardening his tone. "The victim is someone I used to know. But not anymore."

"But he was your friend." She pressed on.

"He's a Death Eater, Granger. He's not the first to be murdered, and he won't be the last."

"His mum seemed to think he wasn't involved with that anymore." Ron suggested. "What if he really had left? What if it was Death Eaters are taking revenge on him for getting out instead?"

"Look it's not my problem. The Aurors will handle it." Draco spat, his frustration and temper getting the better of him.

Hermione sighed, patient with him as ever. He hated her for it. "We're still on this case, Malfoy. Just because the Aurors are working with us, it doesn't mean we can't look into this fully ourselves."

"No. I have other work to do." He was resisting the urge to slump down in his seat like a petulant child as he turned away from them, studying a Quidditch poster on Potter's office wall.

"Malfoy." Harry piped up. "Get some closure on this. For your own peace of mind."

"I'm putting you on this case." Hermione reasoned. "Personal or not, you'll be our best resource."

Malfoy looked around at their expectant faces. "Fine." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Flattery wins again."

* * *

 _Knockturn Alley_

* * *

"So, your old stomping ground." Hermione tried to break the awkward tension that had built up since they'd left the office, and had only worsened when they turned onto the derelict street.

"I'm glad to be rid of these things to be honest." He responded, looking up at the old, boarded Borgin and Burkes shopfront. "Bad memories, all of it."

"Oh I'm sure there was some pleasure to be had in it all. It has a real... earthy... charm, to it."

"Granger, you can stop pretending it doesn't offend your sensibilities." He gestured to a a grubby-windowed Pawn Shop. "This is what we're here for."

Stepping inside, Hermione looked around, eying the various knick-knacks and oddities that lined the shelves, the deafening silence and musty scent near-overpowering.

"How the mighty have fallen." He murmured.

"I might say the same about you, Draco Malfoy." A smooth voice filtered through from the back as a familiar face stepped around the counter and into the dim light of the shop. "How delightful of you to grace us with your presence. And with the golden princess too, how charming."

Blaise Zabini stepped forward, taking Hermione's hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. She smiled in goodwill, although Draco could plainly see how uncomfortable she was. "Pleasure."

A scraping noise followed shortly behind. "Ah my associate. I'm sure you both remember Mr. Theodore Nott."

Theo hobbled out from behind the till on make-shift crutches and grinned. "Draco Malfoy. A surprise to see you in here. Thought you'd gone up in the world."

"Or down." Interjected Zabini. "Depending on perspective."

"Theo. How are you?" Malfoy asked, partly dreading the answer.

"Ah, not too shabby." He replied with a remarkable cheerfulness. "Lost the lower half of my leg after the war. Nasty Stinging Hex thrown by someone or other, and then being chucked in Azkaban didn't do it any favours. Never got it healed up properly so by the time they let me out, St Mungo's said it was best just to take it off."

"Theo, I'm so-"

"Nah, don't say it." He cut in. "No point now, is there? Now, how can we help?"

Draco nodded, drawing himself back into his professionalism. "What happened to Greg? Was he involved with that crowd again?"

Blaise slithered back around to the Aurors. "Very sorry to hear of his death. Highly unexpected. But, pray tell, Draco Malfoy, why should we tell you anything?"

"I just want to confirm it's what it looks like." Draco said firmly. "Then I'll have no further involvement."

Theo sighed. "Greg got out of prison a little while ago. We found out, got in touch to see if he wanted to join us. Not much work for an ex-Death Eater these days."

"Except for the chosen few." Zabini sneered, glancing across at Malfoy.

Theo continued. "We got a few messages back from him, but it seemed he wanted to go his own way. Cut ties with everything and everyone. That's when we stopped hearing from him."

"You're sure?" Hermione clarified.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure that we are aware of our own correspondence. I can also be sure that we were not the only ones keen to get back in touch with Gregory Goyle on his release. He was quite the muscle back in the day, as I'm sure you recall Draco." Blaise needled.

Draco nodded sharply and turned to leave. "Good to see you, Theo." He called over his shoulder, the bell ringing above his head as he exited into the street.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen." Hermione paused a moment, taking the parchment of runes out. "Might I just ask if these characters mean anything to either of you?"

"Nothing at all, sorry." Theo replied, before smiling cheerfully at her. "Might have been something to do with his caretaker job though."

"Caretaker job?"

"Yeah. Some hotel I think. Hampshire. Lisbon or something."

"Thank you Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini." She turned to follow Malfoy, but Zabini caught her wrist.

"Might I also suggest, Miss Granger," He murmured into her ear, "that you look up Terence Higgs. It may be of... use to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you, Zabini. I will."

"And Miss Granger?" He held her for a moment longer, eyes boring into hers. "Don't linger down these streets."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! There'll be weekly updates on this, which is coming in at about six chapters in total, then two more stories as part of the Investigative Auror Mysteries. Feedback is always appreciated as ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 _Lisbon Hotel, Winchester_

* * *

"How very garish." Malfoy remarked as he and Hermione approached an ostentatious hotel along a grand driveway.

"I suppose it's not to everyone's tastes." She replied, although Draco could tell from her frown and wrinkled nose that she at least agreed with him on this.

The gaudy front gave way to lurid foyer of hot pink carpet, complete with enormous golden cherubim statues that smiled and giggled as guests passed. The young man seated behind the reception desk greeted them with complete nonchalance, until they both flashed their IAD badges.

"Eddy, is it?" Hermione asked, looking at his name badge.

He preened momentarily, but Draco was sure to catch the flash of nervousness in his eyes. "Yes ma'am. And how may I be of service to two of the finest Aurors in the country, nay the whole..."

"Yes, that's enough, thank you." Hermione cut in. "We need to talk with the Manager, a Miss Marianna Hopson, I believe?"

"Is this about the Goyle issue?"

"Yes, precisely." Draco placed the parchment on the desk in front of the receptionist. "Do you recognise these?"

"No, sir. Never seen them before."

Draco leaned across the desk, fully aware of his own intimidation skills just by family reputation alone. "Did you kill him?"

"N-N-No sir, no I did not." Eddy stuttered, easing himself as far backwards as he could within the cramped reception area.

"Hm. Good. Now which way to her office?" Draco brushed his suit jacket down as Eddy pointed down a corridor.

"But she's not expecting you!"

A tall brunette woman greeted them as she ushered them in to her grandiose office. "Ah, Ms Granger I presume?"

"Ms. Hopson. Kind of you to see us on such short notice."

"My pleasure. And this must be the famed Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, I prefer infamous, but thanks."

"Ms. Hopson, could you tell me a little about how you came to hire Gregory Goyle?" Hermione launched straight into questioning while Draco made himself busy browsing Hopson's shelves stacked with books on self-help, self-empowerment, self-love and much more.

"Are you referring to his murky past? I was well aware of his history. But here at The Lisbon Hotel and Spa, we believe in second chances, Ms Granger. Whether it be the married couple trying to repair their relationship after an affair, or a lone-"

"Yes, thank you Ms Hopson, I understand. Did you know much about Goyle's personal life at all?"

"Oh no. Oh no no no. Not at all. No."

"No?" Draco asked, placing a copy of Ride Your Own Broom: A Witch's Guide to Winning in Life back on the shelf. He loved watching the panic of people trying to cover their tracks.

"No. Nothing. No."

"Marianna, you seem a little nervous." He circled round to the desk she was perched on. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Recovering her composure, Marianna sidled up to Draco. "I'm not sure, Mr. Malfoy. What would you like me to say?" She breathed.

"Ms. Hopson, what are you hiding from us?"

"I have a spare key for the honeymoon suite, 8th floor, in my desk."

"Alright, that's enough." Hermione stood, a hand on her wand although for the life of her she couldn't be sure why. "If you're not going to talk to us here Ms Hopson, I'd be happy to escort you back to Ministry. Cuffed, if you can't keep your hands off my colleague."

Hermione glared hard at where Hopson was running her hands over Malfoy's chest.

"Marianna?" She watched Draco look deep into the woman's eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything Mr. Malfoy. I'm so very sad at the death of one of my employees. I shouldn't be left alone at a time like this..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, we're leaving."

Draco released Hopson from his stormy gaze as he glanced over at Hermione, before turning back to her. "Marianna, if I find you've been lying to me, the consequences will be... severe..."

Hopson exhaled heavily. "I look forward to it."

He strode across the room for the door as Hermione followed him.

"Ms. Hopson, owl us if you do think of anything useful. Lying to an Auror official is a criminal offense." She shut the door firmly behind her.

"Oh, there's something she's hiding." Draco remarked as they made their way back to the hotel foyer.

"You think, Captain State-the-obvious?" Hermione bit back.

"Now, now Granger. It's more damaging to her than useful to us."

"And how do you know that?"

"Call it instinct."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes again. 'The consequences will be... severe.' Honestly, Malfoy. You've left her a quivering wreck."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Jealous?"

"Hardly."

"I saw you go for your wand. Keen to get her off me, were you?"

"She could have been dangerous."

"And I'm not?" Draco glared at Eddy as they passed his station. Hermione heard him squeak and looked back just in time to see him fall of his chair.

"Did you have to terrify the staff so much?" She berated, but Draco didn't miss her smirk.

 _Office of the DMLE_

"This is outrageous, I won't stand for it, Potter!" Hermione and Draco turned the corner back into the DMLE Office and found themselves in the middle of a one-sided shouting match across the dragonpen.

Harry Potter stood calmly in the doorway of his office while Anthony Goldstein ranted at him from halfway across the room. "Anthony, I've already said, if you'd like to discuss this further we can do so quietly in my office."

"Oh and here they come, the bloody golden couple of the hour! Been out stealing more of my assignments, have you?!" He raved as he spotted them walk in. Most others were keeping their hands down at their desks but a few, she noticed, were gaping at the situation, clearly enjoying the show.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Anthony." She responded primly as she walked over to her office door.

"This is _my_ case, Harry, so why am I interviewing witnesses who say they've already talked to this idiot!"

"That seems a little unfair, Goldstein, we all know Granger was top of the class back in the day." Draco interjected, as muted chuckles sounded across the room.

"You have to be kidding me! _How_ is he still allowed to work with us? He's probably spilling all our secrets to the other side!"

"Anthony, please be logical, it's what you're best at." Harry walked towards him. "You know we're all working together on this case. And what secrets? What other side? The war is over. I can't allow you to bring old grudges into the office. You'll be of no use to me if you do."

Goldstein gritted his teeth, but eventually nodded.

Hermione stepped forward. "My apologies, Anthony. I'm aware Zabini and Nott were yours to interview, I just wanted to satisfy my own curiosities. It won't happen again."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled grimly at her. "We can work on better communication between the teams. Ok, back to work everyone."

Hermione smiled back at him and turned back to her office, passing Anthony as she did so.

"Hermione, if you ever want to... satisfy any other curiosities," He looked her up and down. "Swing by my desk any time."

"Leave her alone, Goldstein. Way out of your league." Malfoy called over from his desk.

Anthony scowled, before turning on the charm again. "I'm sure I can be of more use to you than that creep. If you catch my drift."

Hermione tilted her head as if reviewing his proposal. "Anthony, I'm sure your drift isn't the only thing that I could catch from you, if the word on Diagon Alley is to be believed, so I'll decline your offer. Get back to work."

A chorus of _ohhh_ 's sounded from around the dragonpen as she stepped into her office, catching Draco's barely-hidden grin as she shut the door.

* * *

 _A London Street_

* * *

It being a pleasantly mild April evening, Hermione apparated a few minutes walk from the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London, taking the rare opportunity to enjoy a relatively calm evening in the centre of the city. It wasn't often she had a chance to get back to the Muggle world, with the DMLE keeping her so busy at all hours, and she would never deny that on occasion she missed it. She missed the difference in energy and the simplicity of it, so sometimes a few minutes solace was a great reward to herself.

She could see the Leaky Cauldron sign swinging in the gentle evening breeze, enjoying the way Muggles eyes slid right past it, completely unaware of a whole world behind that door.

"Hermione!" She heard a voice call her name and looked around to see who it was. And that was when the world went dark.

She felt the familiar sickening pull of side-along apparition as her arms were clamped to her sides, whether by bindings or a charm she couldn't be immediately sure, while she tried to take in as much information about her environment. An old panic began to rise inside her - _not this, please, anything but this_. She felt her pulse rise as her palms became clammy, her breathing came quick against the fabric of the bag that had been pulled over her head.

But this was Hermione Granger. She would _not_ let them win. She had fought in a war, brought in countless Dark Wizards and rounded up numerous Death Eaters. She was Hermione fucking Granger, and she wasn't going to lose now.

Something felt off as she felt them land on a carpeted floor, even as she felt the sleeve of her blouse rip slightly. She was hauled to her feet by unknown hands, her view still blocked by darkness. Her hands still slick with sweat as she was being half-dragged down a corridor, she could only guess. Her fingers ran over a familiar shape in her pocket. _You have got to be kidding._

They'd left her armed. They'd thrown a bag over her head and left her _wand_ in her pocket. They hadn't even _locomotor mortis_ -ed her - whoever this was must have been incredibly inexperienced.

First time abductor, she thought to herself, analysing her options. She couldn't risk apparating without taking her kidnapper along with her, unless she could find a way of releasing their hold on her.

She stumbled, throwing herself to the ground, but the assailant held firm. She twisted around under the pretense of trying to right herself and found the person's arm pressed against her face through the bag. _Perfect_.

She bit down hard, as the fingers wrapped around her arms momentarily slackened and grunt of pain emitted from the kidnapper. With a quick maneuver she found her feet and in the next moment had turned just enough to send herself spiraling into apparition alone, leaving her abductor behind.

She landed heavily on the stone floor of a street, scraping her knees, and slumped back against what she assumed was a wooden door, arms still pinned to her sides. _Charm then_ she processed. Getting to her feet, she managed to shake the fabric bag from head as she heard footsteps behind the door.

Unsure of where she had sent herself, she only knew that at the time she had wanted to go _somewhere safe_. It swung open before her as she squinted up into a familiar face.

 _"Fuck, Granger. You look like hell."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading - it's such a delight to watch a hit count on this go up! I hope you're enjoying it so far, next chapter due next week.

/ SimpsonSortia


	4. Chapter 4

_Draco Malfoy's House_

* * *

"Two sugars?"

"Yes please."

Hermione Granger settled further into the plush sofa of Draco Malfoy's living room, a blanket draped around her shoulders, as he came through to place the mugs on the coffee table and draw the curtains with a wave of his wand.

"Thank you for letting me use your owl. Hopefully Harry and Ron will have calmed down by tomorrow."

"Granger..." Draco began.

"I know." She murmured, sipping her tea and feeling herself warm up immediately.

"Who would do this?"

"There's probably a shorter list of people that wouldn't." She caught his puzzled look. "Oh come on, Draco. Over the past few years I've made hell for some of the worst people in the Wizarding world. Of course I'm on a lot of people's hit lists."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "But who would actually go through with it?"

"Well, I get a lot of death threats, and there's been I think two attempts on my life in the past eighteen months. The thought of it isn't entirely unusual. Although what is strange, is how they got so close in the first place."

"Sensory wards?"

"Hundreds of them. Everywhere I go. Harry and Ron too. The war might be over but it's hard to shake that mentality."

He nodded in agreement, reaching for his own tea. "You're not the only one."

They sat in silence for a few long minutes, enjoying the comfortable quietness and sweet tea.

"You're bruised." He mentioned a moment later.

"Unsurprising. I hit the ground quite hard, twice."

"On your face as well."

"Hm. Do you have a mirror I could use? I find it easier to heal when I can see my injuries."

"Sit still." He reached for his wand.

"Oh, no, Malfoy. It's fine, I can do it myself."

"Just sit still and be quiet." He placed two cool fingers under her chin and tilted her face into the light. "There's no lasting damage, and I'm not concerned for concussion or any more serious injuries."

"I'd already assessed."

"I'm sure. And you don't seem to be going in to shock."

"I'd noticed."

He placed his wand to her cheekbone as she felt the magic begin to go to work under her skin across the purpling bruise. "The main question, however, is why you ended up here of all places."

"Oh." He angled her head to the other side and went to work on a small scrape on her forehead. "I'm not sure."

"You apparated yourself?"

"Well, yes, but I-"

"Then you sent yourself here."

"I know that." She sighed as he finished working on her face and moved his wand down to her arms. "I'm not sure when I've even been here before, to be honest."

"My secondary interview. After Azkaban."

"Of course. I was part of the team for your assessment."

"To see if I was still partial to the Dark Arts." He smirked. "Give me your leg."

"What?"

"Your leg. I can see the bruising on your ankle already. Give it here and I'll heal it."

"Right. Well then." She propped her leg up onto his lap, as he carefully cradled her ankle. "You're quite talented at this."

"It's a skill you pick up quite swiftly when the Dark Lord takes up residence in your family home."

"Oh. I didn't think..."

"No problem. Do you mind if I..." He gestured to her knees, the material of her suit trousers tattered and frayed around the wound.

"No. Go ahead." She clutched her empty mug tightly as his hands made their way up her calves, pushing the material back to give him better access. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation. Gazing down at him working on her body was giving her an unusual feeling, and she was quite sure that she was beginning to enjoy his long fingers treating her so delicately.

He glanced up at her, catching her stare as her own breath caught and a blush rose on her cheeks. "Enjoying watching, are you, Granger?"

She cleared her throat before she could speak clearly again. "I'm just surprised you didn't choose to work at St. Mungo's."

It was his own turn to blush now as he dropped his gaze to her legs again. "Truthfully? I considered it. I even looked into their Healership training programme. I was told in no uncertain terms that I would not be an ideal candidate to treat the wizarding masses. Who would trust an ex-Death Eater, anyway."

She placed her fingers tentatively on his. "I would."

It was a long moment before either of them looked away, but Draco was the first to break the intensity. "Well, you're all done now."

"Thank you, Malfoy. Draco."

He reached for her mug to take back into the kitchen. "No problem."

"So..." It was her turn to broach the subject this time. "Who's Terrence Higgs?"

She felt Draco freeze up immediately, his seeker reflexes quick to stop the cup from falling from his hands. He let out a sigh and sat back down. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Of course you did."

"He suggested I look into Higgs. Said it might be useful."

Draco regarded her for a long moment, a decision being made in his mind. "He was a Slytherin. A couple of years above me at Hogwarts. Not my biggest fan."

"I guessed as much."

"So you've read his file."

"Actually, he barely has one. Suspected Death Eater, but that's about it, nothing proven. I wanted to hear what you had to say. You're our Consultant after all."

He rolled his eyes but she knew he enjoyed the title. "Fine. He was the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team for a while. A good player. Reliable. Up until our Second Year."

"When you made the team."

"You know what happened there, Granger. Father bribed Flint with new brooms, and Flint being the greediest troll on the planet bumped him off in favour of me. Higgs has had a vendetta against me ever since, and that wasn't helped any further when I was tasked with killing Dumbledore. Everyone else knew it was a suicide mission that You-Know-Who had set me on to see my family fail. But Higgs didn't take it like that. He saw it as me being chosen over him yet again." Draco ran a hand through his hair and leant back into the couch.

"He went mad over the challenge and the ambition, but never actually made it far enough to do anything worth convicting over. Got a few months in Azkaban, like most of the outer circle did, and he was set free into society again. I'd heard rumours that he was keen to get the old gang back together, but I stayed as far away from that as I could. I wouldn't risk going back to that place for anything."

"The old gang?"

"Mostly people from school. Supposedly, he wants to campaign for Pureblood rights, stop some of the pro-Muggle-born laws being finalised, but to be honest it just seems to be a bit of a wannabe group."

"So he's likely to have approached Goyle."

"I would assume so, yes."

"And if Goyle was back on the straight and narrow, he would have said no."

"I hope so. If his mother's right, then yes. But Greg was easily led, so I couldn't say either way."

"Well then," she smiled, "we've just found our first official suspect."

Draco stood. "Just be careful. They're not a group you would want to tangle with. They won't get far, but that doesn't make them harmless."

"It's my job. I know what I'm doing."

He looked down at her, curled up on his sofa, freshly healed. "I know."

She stood, folding the blanket. "Thank you for tonight, Draco. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem. Glad I could help." He said with a half-hearted smile as he watched her gather her things.

"Right then."

"You can stay if you want to." He wasn't sure what had possessed him to blurt that out. "I mean, you can stay in a guest room if you don't want to go home."

He immediately regretted it upon seeing how evidently she was taken aback by his offer. He hadn't meant to offend her, or make her think he was trying to take advantage, but he was still concerned about her safety. She had been kidnapped after all. Even if it was only for a few minutes. He turned back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" He hadn't expected that response.

"Well. Yes." She looked almost as nervous as he felt. "I'd prefer it if you did. Of course, I would never dream of telling Hermione Granger what to do, but it would be... appropriate, to make sure you're safe and all that. I have no doubts you can handle yourself, but it might be safer with two Aurors in the house. Even if one's only a Consultant."

She smiled.

"The place is fully warded. And you can take either of the guest bedrooms. They're both made up. Both are en suites. Both have double beds. Nice views."

"Thank you. I'd like that."

"I'll show you up."

As they reached the second floor and he showed her where the towels were kept, it struck her that this wasn't at all how she'd expected her night to go. She would never have dreamed that a quiet drink in the pub would have turned into spending in Malfoy's second guest bedroom.

"I'll be two floors up if you need me, I'm in the loft room." He turned to go. "Well. Good night then."

"Good night."

"Oh, you never said." He stopped in the doorway. "What made you apparate here?"

She turned her back on him, arranging her things on the night stand - a poor attempt at hiding her flagrant blush. "Oh. Well. I just suppose I thought I needed to go somewhere safe."

"And that brought you to my door?"

"Apparently so." There was a long pause and Hermione began to think he'd already gone.

"I'm glad." He murmured quietly.

"Me too."

"Night, Granger."

"Good night, Draco."

* * *

Hermione was sure she hadn't been asleep too long, but something had woken her.

She quietened her breathing, reaching for her wand as she listened to the sounds of the unfamiliar house. Perhaps she was being paranoid, over-cautious since the attempted kidnapping. Perhaps it had affected her more than she'd realised. Whatever had woken her, she quickly assessed the room she was in and confirmed that she was alone.

Elsewhere in the house then, she surmised and pulled herself out of the unsurprisingly luxurious bed. She padded gently to the bedroom door, keeping quiet in case an intruder was in the hallway.

Footsteps on the stairs immediately sent her into high alert, her fist tightening on her wand and her stance readied for combat. She curled her fingers around the door handle, still listening to the noises.

The footsteps hurried past her door and down to the next floor. She eased the door open marginally for better surveillance now they'd passed her, but not enough to be noticeable in case the intruder wasn't alone.

"Ah, _fuck_. Bloody owl droppings."

 _Draco?_ She identified the voice. About to scold herself for jumping to erroneous conclusions, Hermione headed back to bed. Until she heard the distinct _whoosh_ of the floo, and knew immediately where he'd gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for keeping up with this!

Hope you're enjoying so far - who do you think the murderer is?

/ SimpsonSortia


	5. Chapter 5

_Knockturn Alley_

* * *

"I'm running out of patience, Zabini. _Where is Higgs_?"

"Draco, I've already told you, I'm not obliged to tell an Auror, or an _Auror Consultant_ , anything." Blaise Zabini sneered.

"Lucky for you, I'm not with the Aurors tonight." Draco lunged for the man, pinning him to wall by his throat.

"I'm not telling you anything Malfoy!"

A flash of light lit up Zabini's face as the door to the shop was blasted off it's hinges.

"Draco Malfoy, put him _down_."

Suppressing a strong urge to throw something at her, Draco followed Hermione's orders and released Zabini, allowing him to slide down the wall to a heap on the floor.

Hermione sent a cold glare across the room at Draco, before stepping towards the slumped body. Using the toe of her boot to flip Blaise onto his back, she rested her foot on his chest, casually aiming her wand at his throat.

"Mr. Zabini, I will ask nicely just this once. If you make me ask you again, I can assure you, it won't be nicely the next time. Now, where can I find Terrence Higgs?"

* * *

 _Higgs Estate, Brecon, Wales_

* * *

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stood outside the gates of a large mansion, a few miles outside of Brecon.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Granger? We can go home now and come back with the Aurors tomorrow."

"The element of surprise is our best ally if we want answers from Higgs tonight, Draco."

He looked across at the fierce witch, lit only by moonlight, and Draco Malfoy swore he felt something in his heart _shift_.

She waved her wand. "Anti-apparition ward now set. Let's do this."

It was a short while later that saw Hermione aiming her wand at all of the, Higgs and Malfoy included, with everyone's wands conveniently held in her left hand.

"Terrence Higgs, I'm going to release you and Draco, and we're going to have a sensible discussion. As for the rest of you, if any of you tries to break these bonds I will be forced to take action. Are we all agreed?"

A murmur of consent echoed around the large drawing room as Hermione secured a shield charm between Higgs cronies, and herself, Malfoy and Higgs.

She paused a moment and then muttered the counter-curse on Draco and Higgs. Of course, she immediately regretted those actions when Draco punched him in the face and pinned him to the ground.

"Did you kill Gregory Goyle?" Draco bellowed.

"Who?" Higgs spat blood to the side just as Draco clouted him again.

" _Did you put a hit out on Gregory Goyle?_ " he roared, but only succeeded in having Higgs laugh in his face.

"Someone tried to abduct Hermione Granger. Do you see me laughing?" Draco raised his fist again. "If you don't start telling me what I need to hear things are going to get very uncomfortable for you."

"You're not going to do anything to me." Higgs laughed, "Not with her here."

"I'll do what needs to be done, I'm sure you haven't forgotten that." And for a moment, Hermione Granger saw Draco Malfoy as the man he could have become. Dangerous, violent, with nothing left to live for.

Draco stared him down for a long moment, before Higgs raised a hand of surrender and Draco lowered his fist. "I didn't do it. I needed him alive."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione walked over to the them, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder as he backed off slightly.

Higgs sat up. "He came to me a few weeks ago. Needed some money. Said something about getting away from it all, starting where no one knows him. So I gave him a job. Had him move some stock for me."

"Stock?"

Draco gave her an advisory look, as Terrence chuckled. "Forgive me, Princess, you're probably not used to the kind of stock I deal in."

"Then what happened." Draco demanded.

"He took it off my hands and I set the money to be transferred to his vault."

Draco raised his fist in threat as Higgs started backing away, desperate to be out of his reach. "That was it, I swear!"

Draco nodded and stood up. "We've got all we can out of him."

But Hermione paused. "Mr Higgs, do you recognise these runes?"

Far enough away from the, Terrence got to his feet, dabbing at his split lip. "Nah. Got a T in Ancient Runes anyway."

"Well thank you for your time, Mr. Higgs. It has been enlightening." She turned to leave through the large oak doors they had come through, before turning back. "I'm sure you understand what I mean when I strongly suggest you do not follow us or try to make any contact with us again. We all have our... resources, Mr. Higgs." She sauntered out of the room, taking the wands with her.

Draco had never been more proud.

* * *

 _Hermione Granger's Office, DMLE_

* * *

Draco picked over his king prawn chow mein as he watched Hermione go over case notes, blotting her greasy fingers before turning a page as she mindlessly wolfed down spring rolls and prawn toast, her brow furrowed in concentration, occasionally reading lines out loud that she deemed useful to them both.

"You're quite the badass when you want to be." He remarked as he pinched a roll out from under her poised fingers.

"Oh no," She told him, flipping a page to review hand-written notes on the back, "I'm always a bad ass. Just quietly."

He chuckled, enjoying the slow-spreading smirk lighting up her features as she feigned sincerity.

"Let me take you to dinner some time."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she settled back to professionalism once again. "We're having dinner now." She gestured to all the food laid out before them.

"Just the two of us. Outside of the office." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh." She exhaled. "I..."

A knocking interrupted their moment of tension as a ginger head poked around the office door.

"Alright, Hermione. Malfoy." Ron Weasley nodded.

"Don't roll your eyes Draco." Hermione admonished, her eyes darting back the text in front of her.

"I didn't do anything!"

"I can hear your mind working up sarcastic insults."

"You can do no such thing."

Ron laughed at the pair of them, taking a seat. "Are you done with that?" He asked, eying Hermione's half-eaten chop suey.

"Yes, just about."

"Great stuff. Fork, anyone?"

She handed one over as he settled in, a barely-hidden remark about table manners apparent on Draco's face as he raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

"Thanks 'mione. How are you two getting on? With the case?"

"Not so bad. We've had some promising leads, but honestly, I just don't feel like we're heading in the right direction."

Ron nodded, swallowing audibly. "So what have you got so far?"

Hermione sent a warning glance at Draco as she vaguely filled Ron in on their 'interview' with Terrence Higgs. "Draco, would you clarify something? What is this stock he was talking about? Illegal potions? Drugs?"

"No, not quite. These days it's probably artifacts of a dark nature. Books, devices, even portraits, that kind of thing. We all know the Ministry has been recovering as much as they can, but there's still some things the old families are trying to keep their hands on. Safe keeping for the future in the hopes that the Dark Lord will rise again."

"But he won't. He's dead. We saw the body." Ron noted, reaching for a prawn cracker.

"Yes," Draco nodded, "but they're mostly in denial. He came back once. They were punished for not believing he would, so they're trying to be prepared. Just in case."

Hermione folded away the file, levitating it back into a filing cabinet across the room. "Well Goyle's house was clean - it was inspected for all manner of magic but good and dark and nothing came back. Anything like that would have left a trace, even if it was just resting for a few hours."

"Well it's simple then, isn't it?" Ron said. Hermione and Draco both turned to look at him, frowning. "Goyle was moving a bunch of dark stuff for Higgs for money. It didn't get to his apartment and he's got no gold in his account. Who ever killed him was likely to have been involved. The question is, who's got the artifacts?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Have an early chapter present! The second in this series is already shaping up well - I'm eager to get it out!

As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Your feedback is a massive bonus when writing this.

/Simpsonsortia


	6. Chapter 6

_Lisbon Hotel, Winchester_

Hermione, Draco and Ron landed in the grounds of the Lisbon Hotel. Ron brushed himself down. "Eight years since I took that bloody Apparition test and it still never sits right with me."

Hermione smiled at him as she pulled a twig from his hair. "Oh, Ronald."

Draco cleared his throat loudly. "Shall we?" He nodded towards the grand facade.

The trio made their way up the drive and entered the gaudy hotel, the foyer this time displaying growling leopard statues, resplendent with their glowing ruby eyes.

"Mum'd like this."

"No she wouldn't, Ron. Trust me." Hermione walked over to the reception desk where Eddy Raines sat wide-eyed, staring at them. "Hello Eddy, we'd like to talk to your boss."

* * *

 _Marianna Hopson's Office, Lisbon Hotel_

The hotel manager greeted them with a flick of her perfectly coiffed hair. "Gentlemen, Lady. How can I be of assistance?"

"Ms. Hopson, we know there have been dealings with dark artefacts in your hotel. We need to take you in for questioning. It's up to you whether you'd like to come quietly or make a scene." Hermione unclipped the handcuffs from her belt.

Marianna's eyes flashed. "I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"And then there's the murder of Gregory Goyle." Ron stepped forward.

"I've already told you, I had nothing to do with that." She laughed shrilly stepping away from them behind her desk.

Draco took out the list of runes. "Ms. Hopson, do you know what these are?"

Marianna paled beneath her mahogany tan.

"I do. I know that they're passcodes for access to high level vault keys at Gringotts. Some of which belong to the wealthiest clients who have booked into your hotel over the past six months. Gregory Goyle was stealing these when he was killed."

"Oh, how terrible." She waved a scarlet-clawed hand. "But you can't imagine I knew anything about this!"

Draco continued, stepping ever closer to her. "I also know that the artifacts were just a warm up, a test, if you will, to see how far he'd go for you. But this was what you were really after, wasn't it? Greg wasn't the only one wanting to start a new life somewhere far away, was he?"

She sat heavily in her desk chair. "I had nothing to do with any of this. I like my life! I didn't want to go anywhere!"

Ron came round to sit on the edge of her desk. "And then you arranged an attempted abduction on Hermione Granger, to have the blame thrown on Terrence Higgs and his gang of trolls."

Hermione leveled her own wand at her. "Where's the rest of it, Marianna?"

"You're insane!"

"You killed my friend and you tried to kidnap Hermione. Admit it!" Draco leaned closer to her still.

"Ok, fine! But it's not what you think! Look, I found out he was selling these things from the basement, and I blackmailed him into giving me a cut of his profits, I admit that. But I didn't have anything to do with any of this! I couldn't kill someone! I wouldn't even know how to kidnap a person!"

Hermione smiled. "You're coming with us, Miss Hopson."

Once Ron had secured the cuffs on Marianna he nodded to Hermione. "Ready."

Draco echoed the sentiment. "Ready."

Hermione stepped carefully towards the door, opening it in one swift pull. "Not listening at doors were you, Eddy?" She said to the young man outside.

"N-No. Of course not, I just came to see..."

"You'll be going away for a very long time, Ms Hopson." Ron remarked loudly.

"No, please! You've got it all wrong!"

"Oh Merlin." Eddy breathed, panic flitting across his face.

"I'm sure you'll have an ample opportunity in Azkaban to think about what you've done, trust me." Draco assured her. "Won't she, Eddy?"

"I... uh, sure. I guess."

"Killing a person and then attempted abduction of a war heroine. That carries a hefty sentence."

"Don't forget lying to an Auror." Ron chimed in. "That'll add a few more months."

"We could be looking at life." Hermione offered. "A very long sentence, indeed. Isn't it, Eddy?"

Eddy swallowed. "I don't... I don't know anything about it."

Draco turned towards him. "Don't you, Eddy? Because I feel like you do."

A tense silence filled the room.

"I don't understand."

"Really?" Draco questioned. "Because I think you lied about these runes."

"No I didn't." Eddy was quick to jump to his own defense as Draco circled towards him.

"All those guests you check in each and every day, into the premier suites, the president suites, the honeymoon suites. It sure would feel good to get rich off their accounts. You must have thought about it. Considered it."

Eddy shook his head. "I didn't do it."

"Roll up your sleeves, Eddy."

"No."

"Eddy, just do what he asks." Hermione advised.

Draco raised his wand. "Roll up your sleeves, Eddy."

"No!" Eddy whimpered.

"Roll. Up. Your. Sleeves." Draco growled. " _Imper_ -"

"Alright alright!" He wailed. "I did it! I killed him!"

Marianna gasped. "You piece of shit."

"We still need to see your arms."

Eddy did as she asked. "Ok, ok, I have the bite mark, you know I do. You bit me when I tried to kidnap you. I did it. Fine. I killed Greg."

"You check out all the new applicants as their forms come across your desk, don't you?" Hermione asked. "I bet you were thrilled when you found out Goyle had been hired. With his connections you knew he'd be able to get you what you wanted. And if it all went south you had an easy target to blame."

Eddy stared at her, not saying a word.

Draco walked over and looked deep into his eyes. "Why'd you kill him?"

Eddy sighed. "He said... he said he wanted to quit. Said he wanted to get out of it all, and leave and start a new life. I tried to threaten him, I knew it had worked for Ms Hopson, but he kept records of every conversation, every owl I'd sent him. I thought he was going to turn me in. I thought I'd get sent to Azkaban."

"Like you wouldn't if you murdered him." Ron muttered.

"It wasn't like that. I panicked. I didn't know what to do."

"And the killing curse was your best option?" Hermione asked.

"No, I... I don't know. It was never meant to be like this. I'm sorry."

"I think we've heard enough." Hermione walked over to him, tightening the magical cuffs around his wrists. "Ron, can you take him to the Ministry holding cells please."

"Sure thing." He released Marianna and took a firm grip on Eddy's arm, before apparating them both out of the building.

"Thank you for you co-operation Miss Hopson."

"You mean, I'm... I'm free to go?" Marianna simpered.

"There's still the matter of the blackmail charge you confessed to, but we'll deal with that in due course. You won't be able to apparate or portkey out of the country so please don't try." Hermione warned her.

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"I never thought..." She looked between the two Aurors. "I didn't even know they spoke to each other."

"It's not a surprise. They would have both worked as hard as they could to keep it hidden from everyone."

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm sorry. He was nice guy, Greg. He worked hard. He deserved a better life."

"Things don't always work out the way they should." Draco turned to leave.

Hermione followed him. "Thank you, Miss Hopson. We'll be in touch."

* * *

 _Hermione Granger's Office, DMLE_

Hermione signed off the last form on the Goyle case with a flourish. It hadn't been an easy one - it never was if you knew the victim, even if it wasn't on the best of terms.

A quiet shuffle prompter her to look up and see Draco stood in her doorway.

"Malfoy." She nodded. "Are you heading to the pub with everyone?"

"Oh. No." He shook his head.

"It would be nice to see you there." She smiled. "It might do you good, instead of being home alone."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Hermione stood surveying him for a long moment. "You're going to see Mrs. Goyle, aren't you?"

"I owe it to her. She deserves an explanation."

She walked over to him, the quiet of the empty office heavy around them as she reached up to envelop him in a hug. She heard his gentle breaths as he eventually slid his arms around her, returning the embrace.

"Thank you." He murmured.

She released him and stepped back. "Think about joining us. I'll be there too." She smiled. "I'd like to see you there."

He held her gaze as a shiver brushed delicately along her spine. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Draco."

* * *

 _Mrs. Goyle's Home_

Draco knocked on the worn, wooden door of the small terraced house. She opened the door, pausing before smiling gently at him.

"Mrs. Goyle. Might I come in?"

Her smile turned sad as she beckoned him in, tears shining on her eyelashes. She poured him a tea as he took a seat on her sofa.

He took a deep breath. "When I heard Greg had been murdered, I thought it was because of his past. Our past. I thought he hadn't got out of it. I thought he'd gone back to his old ways." He looked over at her as she quietly observed him. "But I was wrong. He had changed. He worked so hard to turn his life around. And someone else's greed and manipulation ruined it all for him. Just like I manipulated him for my own greed in school."

"Draco..."

He wasn't sure when the tears started, but they had and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Goyle. I'm sorry I let him down, I'm sorry I didn't help him when he asked, and I'm sorry for the way I treated him when we were children. Please, if you can, please forgive me."

Gently, she took his hand. "Draco, you do not need my forgiveness. You were a good friend to Greg. He cared for you very much. As do I."

She wrapped a soft arm around his shoulders as he leaned into her, welcoming the motherly embrace that he so craved.

"You're a good man, Draco Malfoy. You're a good man."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for sticking with this until the end! It's been so much fun to write a mystery, and I love getting stuck in the post-Hogwarts AU world.

This storyline was adapted from The Mentalist S02 E14 'Blood In Blood Out'.

Feedback is always hugely appreciated, and the next instalment of the Investigative Auror Mysteries will be up shortly!


End file.
